


The Conquest

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Size Difference, Slime, Symbiote - Freeform, Tails, Tentacles, Tongues, Transformation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conquest is a symbiote looking for a suitable host - will it find one and successfully subjugate him into just another minion to take over humanity, or will their desires clash and create something different entirely? In this story, both symbiote and human corrupt each other. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A black, oily sludge crept slowly along the vents. It was a symbiote that named itself Conquest, though that name was not to be uttered aloud until it had properly formed a bond with its first host; it was tradition on the planet it was born on. Those who disobeyed tradition were quickly slaughtered. Symbiotes were born, lived, and died as the role that they had been appointed to.   
  
Conquest in particular was a Hunter - symbiotes send far and wide throughout the galaxy to search for suitable hosts to bring under their domain. He had the ability to draw absurd amounts of biomass from the core of their planet, a system that their race of symbiotes readily abused to transform potential hosts on the go. No need to gather additional mass, to force the host to eat and eat. Everything was processed and ready on their planet.   
  
Gatherers, on the other hand, searched for food. Creatures that were unworthy of being made a host - typically unintelligent animals and plantlife - were captured by the Gatherers and brought over to the Processors, who processed it into the pure biomass that the Hunters used to take over worlds.  
  
It was all a very efficient system, and Conquest was proud to be a part of it.  
  
The symbiote had landed on Earth as its very first mission, teleported to the planet through the use of a wormhole tunneling system. It was one of the first facets of technology that they had assimilated into their culture, and it proved exceedingly useful.   
  
Now? Now, Conquest was on the prowl, searching for a suitably intelligent host to take over and make its pawn. It could imagine the glory it would have already. It would convert the man into a creature of its own design, a large and dominating thing with monstrous proportions, and together they would conquer all that stood in their path. The rush of adrenaline, the exhilaration of battle… there could be nothing more glorious.  
  
Conquest shook slightly at the thought, a small shiver rippling its way through the sludge its body was currently composed of. Small filaments of black slime rose and collapsed back into the ooze. For perhaps the first time in the symbiote’s life, it was excited - and there was something else. It sensed a person nearby through one of the vents, someone that could very well be a host for it.  
  
Two longer, thicker filaments extruded outwards from the symbiote, gently probing against the vent it was pressed up against. It didn’t have a sense of sight, per se - its vision, if it could be called that, was far more primitive. It consisted of a combination of vibrations and thermal imagine to give it a faint map of its surroundings. More importantly, however, the two stalks it extruded was capable of sensing minute electrical currents - the same kind a potential host might have, for example, through the neurons in his brain.   
  
Conquest watched with a trembling eagerness as the scientist below shook his head, trying to push the exhaustion out of his system. It could tell how tired the man was - he’d been working for hours, perhaps far longer than he should have been able to. All that did was tell the symbiote that the man was dedicated to his job, determined. Though the papers he was looking at swam in front of him, he didn’t give up. Conquest respected that perseverance; it was something that a hunter would need when chasing down its prey.   
  
The symbiote probed deeper, and was delighted at what it saw. Under the haze of exhaustion, the scientist was a brilliant man - on the verge of a discovery that would benefit the entirety of the human race, in fact, though Conquest couldn’t get quite that much detail from the man’s thoughts. It knew that the scientist was close to an accomplishment of some sort and knew that the man’s mind had a startling intelligence.   
  
Conquest also sensed an inner darkness inside the scientist, but dismissed it. That surely wouldn’t matter. It would easily push past anything the scientist tried to throw at it.  
  
The symbiote settled down to wait. Patience was important in a hunt; the scientist was exhausted. Sooner or later, he would leave the room, either to freshen up or prepare to leave for the day.   
  
Right on cue, the scientist let out a sigh of frustration. He pushed himself out of his seat, gripping on to the table for support. Conquest noted with some concern that the man’s hand was actually shaking. He’d neglected sleep for so long that he was barely functioning - and still he persisted.  
  
Well, the symbiote would be able to fix all that exhaustion, and it admired the perseverance.   
  
“Maybe I'll feel a little better once I get some coffee.” He was muttering to himself now. Conquest perked up at the words. It understood enough of English to know that meant the man would likely return soon. “Probably wash my face too. I'm so close... Can't afford to sleep now.”  
  
In his tired state, he didn't notice the black sludge that slowly oozed its way out of a vent. Strands of slime waved about in the air, the symbiote unable to completely contain its excitement about finally having found an appropriate host. All it needed to do was find a good hiding spot and wait for the scientist to return…   
  
All of this, of course, went unnoticed. The security guard that had been employed for the facility was sleeping on the job, and wouldn't have reported anything even if he had seen the sludge – he'd seen far crazier things in the lab and would simply assume it was part of the tests. The scientist was splashing water on his face, completely unaware of the creature.  
  
And so Conquest was able to slide underneath the desk without being spotted by even the person who was supposed to be keeping an eye out. It felt the warmth that its soon-to-be host had left behind, and little filaments reached out from the ooze, almost as though it was stretching in satisfaction. The human would return. All it needed to do was be patient.  
  
He returned only a few minutes later, feeling refreshed and ready to continue his work. Conquest sensed that there was still a lingering haze of exhaustion that hung over his mind – but he was no longer so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open, and he felt confident that he was close enough to completing his work that he could afford an extra few hours. Conquest began to inch forward from its position. It wanted to wait and be certain that the scientist would not notice it, but it would be spotted the moment it touched the man’s bare skin regardless - and it so badly wanted its host...  
  
Above it, the scientist sat in his chair and grabbed a pen, starting to scribble notes on the papers in front of him. He was having ideas now – potential solutions that would let him circumvent the self-replication and mass issues of nanotechnology, ways to convert one form of matter into another. So absorbed was he into his work that he didn't notice the slime that dripped slowly from the bottom of his desk.  
  
Conquest quivered in a mixture of excitement and eagerness, knowing it would soon have a host. Soon it would have the ability to see, hear, smell – things it had never known in its life beyond a faint genetic memory that urged it to find a host to bond with. The things it would be able to accomplish! It would have give its host the strength of a warrior, a predator of all, and together they would take over all who stood in their way.  
  
The symbiote felt its way across the shoes that the scientist wore. It found itself momentarily confused by the layers of protective coating that the man insisted on wearing. Such things would be completely unnecessary once it was done with its new host; he would be impervious to most physical damage and poisons, and anything he wasn’t already immune to he would simply adapt. On top of that, it would be able to draw straight from the biomass kept on its planet and allow the scientist to regenerate at an absurd rate. They would be virtually unstoppable.  
  
Conquest found an opening in the scientist’s clothing quickly enough. It was close enough to the man’s bare skin that were the symbiote to have a mouth, it would be salivating; even now its reaction was much akin to that, little shivers and ripples repeatedly running through the oozing sludge as it climbed its way up the man. Almost as soon as it found the opening, it surged in, stretching itself thin and spreading over the male as quickly as it could.  
  
As tired as the scientist was, this wasn't a sensation that he could fail to notice. The man jerked upwards in his chair, knocking it over with a clatter and staring down at his legs with wide eyes. “What the hell-”  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish his shout. The fabric of his trousers visibly bulged underneath his lab coat as Conquest did its work, drawing in as much biomass as it could to fuel the process. As it did so, its individual cells began to burrow into the scientist's skin, easy filtering through its epidermal and dermal layers. In no time at all, it had connected itself to all of the nerves in the scientist's leg, and it immediately forced the muscles to tense so that the scientist fell over backwards.  
  
The scientist - Frank by name, Conquest realized, having a much clearer view of the man’s mind now that they were close enough to be touching - groaned in pain, falling haphazardly over the chair that had been just behind him. The symbiote worked quickly; just as soon as the pain appeared, it began to fade. Frank didn't pause to consider it, didn't realize that it was the symbiote dampening the pain as it connected to the nerves in the damaged tissue, healing it with its own biomass. Instead, he began to smack at the ooze crawling up his body in panic, shrugging off his lab coat so he could better see the progression of the creature along his body.  
  
“F-fuck!” Conquest had managed to spread all the way up to his stomach despite his best efforts; the symbiote was excited, eager, barely even noticing the scientist’s attempts to stop him. Every inch of bare skin it covered filled the parasite with a strange sort of pleasure, one rather unfamiliar to it but that it associated with bonding to a new host. It was gaining access to so many new sensations, so many new feelings… Frank shoved at it, trying to wipe some of the strange sludge off, but it only stuck to his fingers instead – and the small bits that stuck to his fingers almost immediately began to grow in turn, spreading quickly along his arms.  
  
The scientist cursed as he stumbled to his feet, trying to find a source of water, anything that would let him wash whatever this was off of him. Conquest fought back. Its mind had not yet linked to that of its host, not fully - and the process needed to go as smoothly as possible.  
  
With a single thought, long strips of slime detached themselves from the main body of the symbiote, instead curling around the scientist's wrists before snapping them together. Conquest did the same for his legs, cushioning the blow to his chin as Frank fell to the ground with a shout. This was its first host; it refused to lose the man so easily.  
  
Frank, however, was terrified – and yet as much as he struggled, the parasite that had latched onto him was simply too strong. Whatever it was made of, it managed to bond to itself with an astonishing amount of adhesive power, despite the flexible nature of its body. He would have been fascinated if it hadn't been trying to _eat_ him, or... whatever the hell it was trying to do.  
  
Conquest spread quickly. Where it had attached to the human’s body, the rough-looking sludge quickly smoothed out, leaving a slick surface in its place - a texture not unlike a skintight latex suit, though its optimization of the host’s body was far from over. For that, however, it needed something else. The finalization of the host body was a traditional thing to symbiotes, one that was done in tandem.  
  
If only Conquest knew what would happen as it latched on to the scientist’s mind.  
  
Frank let out a gasp as the symbiote finally touched his mind, the sludge having spread over most of his body. He was still clothed, but what skin was visible was a dull black rather than a healthy pink. Every time he moved, small ripples ran through the symbiote. It wasn’t ready yet, hadn’t fully bonded with Frank; given time, however, those ripples would cease.  
  
It was hard to describe the moment of connection. Two minds touching at once, one incomprehensibly alien and the other far more human - but Frank was smarter than most. It didn’t take him long to understand the nature of the connection, but he saw into Conquest’s intentions, saw what it wanted, and began to fight with all of his might.  
  
It was an intellectual battle more than it was a physical one; the human stood no chance against the parasite in a physical battle, and the suit had already covered every hint of bare skin. Large, white eyes had formed over his own, the symbiote’s synthetic optic nerves transmitting the data to his eyes - but that was all. There could be no further progress until their minds were fully integrated with one another.  
  
They clashed. Conquest saw Frank in his entirety, from his intellectual accomplishments to his more intimate vices. Frank saw what Conquest wanted, the absolute subjugation of the human race; the parasite’s abilities were considerable, and could augment his body to a degree that would allow him to withstand the force of most human weapons - but that wasn’t what he wanted! He’d gotten into his job to learn and understand the underlying nature of reality, but more than that, he’d wanted to help the human race, to make them better.   
  
So he fought. Every image of battle he was shown, he envisioned healing those that were sick. Each time he was presented with the thought of being a king, a leader on the planet, he countered with thoughts of the families of those his technologies would help save.  
  
Conquest was frustrated. It didn’t understand Frank’s sentimental nature, had a minimal understanding of human emotions - but the pictures that Frank presented had feelings that accompanied it, and it didn’t understand the strange warmth it felt at the thoughts. He searched for a way to subdue the stubborn human; his mind had proven to be too strong to directly overcome, and they were too different to perfectly unify, but… perhaps there would be another way. If it could just distract its host…  
  
The symbiote remembered the vices it had seen in the scientist’s mind, the thoughts of impossible creatures bending the scientist over compromising positions. If he had been able to, Conquest would have grinned; its access to Frank’s mind meant that it could directly manipulate what the scientist was thinking about, what he was feeling.   
  
Without a second doubt, it sent a flood of hormones through Frank’s body, a hundred flickering images of exactly the things the scientist enjoyed. The symbiote tightened slightly around the man’s cock, his balls - and oh, how the scientist reacted! The man reached full hardness almost immediately, gasping and jerking his hips upwards, his fingers grasping uselessly at the floor.   
  
He wasn’t the only one affected, however. Conquest _quivered_ on the scientist’s body, suddenly overwhelmed. It didn’t know what it was it had just felt, but as the suit had shifted along Frank’s thighs, along his cock and balls, there had been a feeling that was almost electrical in nature. It didn’t understand, not exactly, but it felt good - so good, better than anything it had felt before… it wanted more.  
  
Frank shifted and groaned in discomfort when Conquest’s assault on his mind suddenly stopped, the symbiote very clearly distracted by something else. His eyes widened underneath the makeshift mask when he understood what it was that had happened, and…  
  
...he didn’t know how he felt about it. The symbiote enhanced the sensations his body felt. He hadn’t noticed it before, but he felt the cold floor underneath his skin more acutely than he ever had, every ridge and speck of dust that littered the laboratory floor. It was no surprise that the small tightening of his suit had felt so surprisingly good.  
  
Come to think of it, he was lying on the floor of his lab, still clothed but rock hard with precum staining his pants - there was every chance that the security guard he’d seen from time to time was watching him right now. Watching him as he writhed on the floor, gasping with pleasure, scrabbling at the tiles for purchase only to find none… The man had been handsome, he remembered, with muscles that were barely hidden by a tight uniform.   
  
His cock twitched. Frank reached down - hesitantly, at first, but he thought a little further. This had distracted Conquest, hadn’t it? Perhaps this would be the key to defeating the symbiote - flood it with sensory information it didn’t quite understand, overwhelm it. There was a small part of the scientist that was aware that this whole deed was perverse, that he was simply indulging himself…  
  
...but what did it matter? He didn’t have any good plans, anyway.  
  
Conquest didn’t resist as Frank’s hand slowly trailed along his inner thighs. The symbiote’s presence made the action feel strange - almost as though it was someone else teasing his skin. He teased along his shaft, quickly getting fully hard. Now that he thought about it, there was something sexy about the way his skin was fully covered by the symbiote, the way it stretched with his cock even as he got hard.  
  
Conquest had no idea what was happening, for its part, but through their connection Frank could hear the quiet moans the symbiote was emitting. They were purely mental in nature, but Conquest had no idea what to make of what was going on, except that he enjoyed it, that he _loved_ it on a primal level he had never understood before. Frank’s other hand reached down, and this time it was controlled by the symbiote, grasping his shaft with gentle hands -  
  
The scientist abruptly reasserted his control, even as the shudder of pleasure that shook his body distracted Conquest and left him open. A small smirk appeared on his face underneath the mask.  
  
It seemed he might have his solution after all.  
  
_Let me handle this_ , he told the symbiote in his mind. _You want to feel good, don’t you? I’ll teach you all the pleasures of being human…_  
  
Conquest seemed to struggle with this for a moment. The idea of giving up control to its host was one that had never even crossed its mind; it just wasn’t something that symbiotes typically did. Yet it remembered the rolling pleasure it had felt through its connection with Frank, the intense, all-consuming need that consumed him…  
  
The scientist’s fingers twitched on his cock, and Conquest groaned, the mental state of the symbiote _shuddering_ for a moment before he abruptly gave up all his control over to the scientist. Tradition didn’t matter. He just needed Frank to keep doing what he was doing, to teach him more of this incredible act. The only thing it held on to was the connection between the two - it needed that connection to be able to keep feeling the pleasure, after all.   
  
Perhaps Frank should have taken advantage of his moment of freedom to do something to get help. It could have been as simple as leaping over to the fire alarm and slamming the button before the symbiote realized anything was going on. It was sufficiently distracted that it wouldn’t have noticed.  
  
But this did feel rather good…  
  
What Frank had yet to realise was that the symbiote did more than simply control his bodily functions. It enhanced his emotional state, amplified the feedback from his nervous system. To put it simply, the scientist was incredibly aroused, and he didn’t want to stop. Besides, he reasoned, an orgasm would surely lull the symbiote into a false sense of security! It was simple psychology.  
  
He ignored the fact that psychology should not at all apply to an alien organism.  
  
Frank ran a hand up his cock again, groaning at the delightful sensory feedback the simple touch represented. He could feel so much _more_ than he could before. It amazed him how a simple touch was enough to make him gasp and groan as though he were still a virgin, how a single squeeze was enough to bring him almost to the edge of orgasm. He avoided it by just a bare margin, wanting to prolong the experience…  
  
“...Conquest…” Frank barely realised he’d moaned the name, and on reflection would not have been able to say if he’d been moaning the name of the symbiote or simply the name he’d thought was his own. They’d spent long enough together that their identities had begun to meld, though enough of Frank remained that he was the dominant personality. Why not picture the symbiote as a creature he was having sex with? No harm in it, really…  
  
That way, he could imagine that as he gathered the precum leaking in copious amounts from his cock, the symbiote was moaning. He could picture it in his mind almost perfectly - the ideal body he’d never admitted he wanted, large and muscular, a monstrous creature with white eyes and a jaw too wide for its face. Large, sharp teeth decorated his mouth and a long tongue hung out and ran all the way to his chest.  
  
It was a predator he had captured, he imagined - a monster used to getting its way with others, of killing and conquering with no regrets. It was Conquest, a creature he’d subdued, was testing to see how extensive its capabilities were. He saw it struggling and moaning as its cock throbbed against his hand. It would be the first time it experienced pleasure for the sake of pleasure, and it would love it so much that it wouldn’t even want to escape…  
  
Frank moaned softly, squirming against the ground, his hips jerking desperately into his hand as he immersed himself into his fantasy. In it, he imagined himself climbing up onto the large creature, teasing its cock with his body as he gathered samples of its precum, ready for later testing.  
  
What he didn’t realise, perhaps, was that the symbiote saw the same things he did. Conquest shivered with delight, not entirely certain what the scientist was doing with its mental avatar, but he knew for sure it felt amazing, that it didn’t want it to stop. More than that, it saw his desire - not the one on the surface, but the one hidden deep within, and with that knowledge, it began to _change_.  
  
The scientist had no idea, at first. The changes were minimal, and the man’s eyes were closed, so lost was he in his fantasy. He didn’t notice it when the bones in his skull began to painlessly warp, the symbiote feeding Frank its own biomass to fuel the transformative process. In no time at all, the scientist’s skull began to widen and stretch, his teeth slowly sharpening and elongating, his tongue becoming a little thicker and longer…  
  
The changes weren’t merely there. Conquest began to manifest patterns on its body, inspired by the creature he’d seen in Frank’s fantasies - white markings in sharp angles that decorated his chest like a spiderweb, accentuating the curve of muscles that bulged more and more with every passing moment. Conquest drew more biomass than it should have been able to, but oh was the reward worth it…  
  
With each change in his body, Frank groaned and shuddered, his eyes still closed - but there was a wave of pleasure, not so much physical as it was mental. His body was turning into something he had always wanted to be, and though he wasn’t consciously aware, there was a part of him that accepted and celebrated the fact.  
  
His spine lengthened and stretched. His body grew, the fabric of his clothing slowly stretching then tearing apart as the creature’s body became too large for them to hold.   
  
In his fantasies, Frank had changed things up a bit; he was rubbing the creature’s large, throbbing cock against the cheeks of his ass, eagerly eyeing the way Conquest growled and tore at the sheets with its pleasure. Warm precum dripped onto his lower spine and Frank moaned happily, blissfully. Conquest roared, hips jerking up with incredible strength, lifting up the scientist and causing a flick of green slime from his cock to land on his neck, slowly trickling down his back...  
  
Frank reached a hand up to his backside in the real world, slowly rubbing at his entrance with a thick finger - larger than it had been before, the tips beginning to taper into claws. He didn’t seem to feel its increased sharpness. Frank was too occupied in his fantasy, in the idea that it was not his hand but a hard, eager cock pressed up against his ass…  
  
The scientist didn’t wait for any lubrication, impatiently shoving his finger into his ass. Thankfully, the symbiote could not damage itself and he was insulated against cutting himself with the newly-formed claws on his hands; instead, the large finger now simply stretched his passage, filling him with what he imagined to be hot, leaking monster cock. Conquest quivered once more, its reaction more mental than physical but intense nonetheless; all of this was so new, so good...  
  
In his fantasy, he'd begun pressing down on the Conquest's cock, moaning in wild abandon as the creature's precum slicked up his ass and thighs; he didn't notice when his self-image began to change, when the picture of him he held in his mind began to darken. The scientist's body, even in his fantasies, got larger and more powerful, reflecting the body he now held; it made it easy to fit that monstrous cock into his tight, eager butt. His skin gained a certain sheen to it - not the sheen of sweat, but the same synthetic texture of the symbiote…  
  
His fingers pushed deeper into his ass, and his mouth fell open, tongue rolling out as he panted. The scientist didn’t realise that this was in part because his tongue had grown too large to fit into his still-changing jaw; instead, he swept it across his newly formed muscles, shuddering at the feeling of the slick organ teasing his skin. Green slime stained his skin, now, left behind from his tongue and from his dripping shaft.   
  
Conquest suddenly tensed in Frank’s mind, snarled at him, flecks of saliva staining his skin as the monster pushed against the scientist in a sudden show of force. Frank stumbled off the bed, and as soon as he did, he was slammed against the wall. He felt the thick cock pressing against him again, felt it being forced into him in one smooth thrust - and he understood.  
  
This was no longer a fantasy of his own. This was Conquest’s fantasy, too; the two of them locked in a battle for dominance. The symbiote had finally managed to understand what it was that it was feeling and experiencing, and it wanted _more_. It wanted the human to give himself over to it.   
  
Conquest took the control from Frank just as suddenly as he had given it to him, and the scientist allowed it willingly, a part of him shivering with anticipation. He didn’t know what Conquest was going to do, but he knew it would feel good - and sure enough, he found his body pressed up against a wall, the same as had been done to him in his fantasy.  
  
As if that wasn’t enough, his suit abruptly split apart. Not to reveal skin, no; his body had been so thoroughly integrated with that of the symbiote that there was no skin to show. However, Conquest pulled additional biomass from whatever storage space it used to so utterly transform Frank’s body, and a bulge began to form just above the the host’s now well-muscled ass. That bulge quickly expanded, extruding outwards into a thick, meaty tail.  
  
The tip of the tail abruptly split into four separate smaller tentacles, the split widening along the length of the tail until it reached the halfway point and merged back into a single base. Each tentacle writhed about in a slightly different way. It was obvious what Conquest intended; the symbiote had pulled the image straight from Frank’s fantasies, after all. All at once, all four tentacles plunged into his ass.  
  
Frank moaned. He jerked up against the wall, his cock slapping against the cool metal barrier. A splatter of glowing green precum struck it and slowly began dripping down. The human-symbiote hybrid was gasping, his cock leaking far more than it ever had in his life. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being. His fluids dripped slowly down his balls, staining the floor...  
  
Without thinking about it, the scientist stuck out his tongue. His jaw had finished its transformation and was more than capable of keeping the impressive organ hidden. The teeth in his mouth had lengthened, become far sharper than before, yet didn’t damage the symbiote or its host in the slightest.  
  
The tongue rolled down the monster’s chest, easily reaching his cock. Frank didn’t hesitate to wrap his newly flexible organ around his shaft, moaning with pleasure as the taste of his own musk and the precum he was dripping hit his tongue; something about the taste filled him with lust, made his body shiver. He knew, abruptly, that his precum and his seed would both have properties that would spread the nature of his being to anyone who came into contact with it - and that idea turned him on beyond belief.  
  
Conquest had begun carelessly fucking the scientist in his fantasy, with not a care as to whether or not its human counterpart enjoyed it. Even in his memories and fantasies, though, Frank wasn’t quite so human anymore; he was a large, muscular monster, thrust up against the wall by a superior creature that was dominating him and laying its claim on his ass. It was _hot_ , simply put, and the former scientist couldn’t have enjoyed the scenario more.   
  
It thrust into him with the same timing as the tentacles thrust into his ass in the real world, both feeling unique and oddly exquisite because of the symbiote’s influence on his mental fantasy. In his thoughts, he saw himself being spread wide open by a thick, long cock, the thrusts rough and unforgiving, reaching far deeper into his body than he had any right to. Liquid slime was forced out of his ass with every thrust, the monster’s pre more than enough to lubricate his passage.   
  
In reality, the tentacles forced themselves in at the same pace - but they were far more active, curling and twisting with each other during each thrust, carelessly rubbing up against his prostate and teasing him. The scientist couldn’t help but moan again and again, even while his tongue coiled around his dripping cock, even while he panted and gasped and gave over more and more of his body to the symbiote.  
  
The transformation was almost complete now. The man had been replaced by a monster - one with thick, bulging legs, muscles coating his body, and a fine pattern of white defining every muscle. His eyes were not so much actual organs meant for sight than a large pattern of white flares on his head, meant to intimidate his opponents.   
  
There was only a final change to make. As his tongue wrapped and sucked on his cock, it began to grow longer, thicker - and the feeling was indescribable, so much so that Frank collapsed onto his back and thrust mindlessly up into his tongue, even as the tentacles on his tail continued to invade his ass. He needed to reach his climax; he was so _close_ , and every part of his body screamed for release...  
  
Conquest was moaning inside of him. He saw it both in the fantasy they now shared and through their link. The symbiote was completely and utterly overwhelmed with the sensations that poured over them both, so much so that Frank could have jumped in to hijack the symbiote and force it off of his body…  
  
...Except he didn’t want to.  
  
Frank found that he liked the way he was now. He was far greater than he had ever been, possessing a body like those he’d only dreamed about. He was a monster, a creature to be feared and worshipped, and the thought only made him harder.   
  
“We…” The symbiote’s eyes glowed briefly, narrowed in concentration as a final link was established. The tentacles thrust one final time into his ass. His tongue pulled back from his cock and he grabbed it with a large, powerful hand, giving it a single hard stroke and thrusting into his palm. “...are... Conquest!”  
  
The last words were practically roared out together with the new monster’s orgasm. Sticky green cum spurted out of his cock in amounts too large to be even remotely human; Conquest’s human side was astonished, wondered if it would ever stop. The first spurt was enough to land on his chest and trickle down to the floor; the second reached his face and tongue, and though he swallowed as much as he could, much of it still spilled over.  
  
In the end, the monstrous creature sat moaning quietly in a puddle of slimy goo, his tail still jerking weakly in and out of his ass, one hand still grasping his shaft. Slowly, Conquest rose to his feet, and a twisted smile rose up on his face.  
  
There was more to conquer. He remembered, in particular, a certain security guard that should have been keeping watch on his shift…  
  
The monster ducked under the door, his long, slimy tongue darting out to lick his lips. Although he could have shifted his member to hide inside his suit, he didn’t bother; instead, he allowed the thick, drooling cock to remain swinging between his legs, leaving a stream of precum trailing behind him. His tail lashed in excitement and anticipation.  
  
Soon, he wouldn’t be the only monster around.


	2. The Conquest

Victor yawned, glancing lazily at his watch. He had only two hours left to go on his shift, thank goodness. The man had never really been good at holding up a night shift; he could never really get himself to sleep in the middle of the day, and so found it difficult to keep himself awake when it was his turn to watch over the laboratory at night.  
  
On the other hand, nothing much usually happened in the middle of the night. There weren’t many people foolish enough to try to infiltrate a well-defended compound such as the one he worked at, and most of the place was protected by automatic defenses anyway. Victor didn’t actually need to do much at all - his job was to keep an eye out for intruders that got past those defenses, sure, but that was about it. In the two years he had worked here, nothing of note had happened.  
  
It was an easy job, though. Victor was paid fairly well, and things were quiet enough during the night that he could usually just take frequent naps to get himself through the shift. More than once, he’d slept through the entire shift, only to be woken up just before the next guard had come in. No one had caught him thus far - the ones in charge were all too certain the defenses they’d employed would work. As far as they were concerned, Victor’s employment was just a formality.  
  
Plus, there was a cute scientist he got to interact with from time to time. The guard thought maybe Frank might have been interested in him, but he’d never quite worked up the courage to ask. Their stations in life were just too different.   
  
Sighing, Victor glanced up at the monitors in front of him, practiced eyes glancing quickly over the camera feeds. The first lab was completely empty, as usual. The second was a huge room that contained nothing but a broom and some dustpans; not for the first time, he wondered why it was even there. The third was empty-  
  
Victor frowned. Something was wrong.  
  
It _was_ empty, but the chair had clattered to the floor at some point during the night; strange, green slime had splattered on the wall and pooled on the floor, some leaking off the edge of a table.   
  
If that had been all, the guard might not have been too worried. Frank was known for his eccentricities, and it wasn’t the first time that the man had caused an unfortunate accident in his lab. The scratches that had been clawed into the metallic floor, however, told him otherwise.   
  
Victor glanced back up at the rest of the screens, reviewing them quickly. He couldn’t find anything moving in any of them, but that didn’t mean anything; the laboratory had a number of blind spots in the corridors, partly because it was impractical to cover every inch of the facility with cameras. The security guard suspected it was also to save on their budget, considering the absurdly high-quality cameras they used, but they would never admit to such a thing.  
  
More importantly, some of the corridors had that same strange green slime trailing along the floor. He had no idea what it was, but considering he’d seen the same thing in Frank’s lab… Hopefully the scientist wasn’t hurt. Taking a breath, Victor stepped outside of the guard room cautiously, starting a stealthy path towards the corridor the trail of slime had ended in.   
  
Back in the corridors, Conquest paused, sniffing at the air with a nonexistent nose. The skin above his mouth scrunched up as he did so. The hybrid let out a satisfied growl when he detected the scent he was looking for - he’d successfully lured Victor out of his room, it seemed. The guard room was especially secure, something Frank had known from his many conversations with Victor, so Conquest had chosen to hide in wait instead.  
  
A Hunter was patient, after all. Conquest might no longer care about the goals of his species, but there were certain things he remembered.  
  
A predatory smirk stretched out across the symbiote’s face as he began to make his way down the corridor. His cock quickly stiffened as he thought of how Victor would look beneath him. His face would be covered in Conquest’s cum, he decided; he would be moaning, _begging_ for more from the symbiote. As the monster’s seed touched his skin, he would begin to change, the fluid converting the man’s cells into the same ones the symbiote itself was composed of…  
  
It would give him a pet of his own. Conquest shuddered at the thought. Without even realising it, the monster’s thick hand wrapped around his aching shaft, and he gave it a few slow strokes. The symbiote’s enhancements meant that he could go on for hours without getting tired, could cum endlessly without suffering any side effects - and he was making damn good use of that.   
  
Small rivulets of green slime ran down the monstrous creature’s cock and fingers. Every so often, his tongue would dart out - but rather than cleaning the slime he left behind, he ran his tongue along his chest, shuddering at the feel of the slick muscle teasing his body. He’d been doing this often as he walked. It was how Conquest had left that trail of slime and cum in the corridor. Perhaps Frank might have found it strange, once upon a time - but now he was just marking his territory.   
  
The thud of thick feet echoed through the passage as the symbiote hybrid slowly made his way along the corridor. Conquest didn’t bother rushing. He could pick up on the vibrations Victor left as he walked, knew that the security guard had heard him. The man was being cautious now, stepping carefully… but he had no idea what was waiting for him. Conquest’s tongue rolled out of his mouth, soft, heated breaths escaping the monster as he tried to control his anticipation.  
  
Then Victor stepped into view.  
  
The guard’s eyes widened with horror at first, his human instincts warring within him. Fight or flight - but he was caught in the middle, could decide on neither, and so he just stood there nervously. Conquest watched in silence, not even bothering to move. Instead, his lips curled into a wicked grin, his hand continuing to stroke languidly at his erect, aching shaft. The slime dripped from his cock and formed into a small puddle on the ground, and a lingering, heavy musk filled the air.   
  
Victor’s muscles tightened underneath his clothing as he gulped. He had no idea what was going on - but it wasn’t the first time the laboratory had strange things happen. Nothing as strange as this, admittedly...  
  
The guard tried to ignore the heady smell in the room, the way the monstrous creature in front of him seemed to stare directly into his eyes while stroking his cock. There was an odd warmth rising within him, and it took effort to keep his eyes centered on the hybrid’s own. Every so often, he would glance down and abruptly wrench his eyes away from the monster’s junk, a deep blush on his face.  
  
It would be best not to be too rash. This was far beyond anything Victor had experienced, but perhaps there was an explanation for it.   
  
“Who are you?” The guard kept his fingers near his gun, ready to pull it from its holster if need be. Something in him doubted that a gun would be of any use against the monstrous creature, but it made him feel safer.   
  
“Who are we?” The monster gave him a twisted smile, slowly approaching him. Victor didn’t even realise he was backing away until he felt his back against the cool metal of the wall, and he glanced up at the symbiote in a mixture of fear and determination. “We are _Conquest_ …”  
  
Victor wasn’t sure why, but his body shuddered at the way the creature in front of him whispered the last word, reacted in a way he felt was entirely inappropriate to the situation. He felt a heat rise up in him. There was a sensuality to the way Conquest had said his name, a whispered breath that held so many promises… Victor gulped, then glanced down, looking away from the monster’s face.  
  
The guard’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realised it immediately; he’d been too distracted by Conquest’s smell, by the musk that had swept over him as the monster approached. The words had sent his head spinning, and Victor had barely been able to think. He didn’t notice that the monster had close enough that the tip of Conquest’s enormous shaft was pressing against his chest, the green slime oozing through his uniform.  
  
With a gasp, Victor tried to jerk back - but he was against the wall, and there was nothing he could do. He tried to slip out of Conquest’s grasp, but the symbiote slammed thick arms into the wall next to him, denting the metal. Escape was not an option. Yet something about the situation was oddly pleasing to him, being trapped by a specimen so clearly his superior. He noticed, for the first time, the bulging muscles that wrapped Conquest’s monstrous form, admiring the pattern of white that decorated his skin...  
  
No! He was getting distracted. “W… what do you want?” He was still trying not to look the monster in the eye, nor could he glance down at the throbbing shaft that slowly dripped precum onto his uniform. Victor turned to the side, trying to hide his blush and growing arousal, not quite noticing that some of the green slime was oozing into his skin rather than staining his shirt.   
  
Conquest seemed amused. He brought a powerful arm up to the guard’s face, caressing his cheek almost tenderly before his fingers slipped down and his claws ripped through the fabric of his uniform. It didn’t tear through entirely; rather, it left a gaping slash in the cloth through which Victor’s skin clearly showed. “What do you think?” The words were hissed, heated breath brushing past his ear.  
  
Victor grimaced away from the claw. He was surprised that he wasn’t cut, that he had somehow managed to avoid being at all hurt in that exchange. “Ah… my body?” The answer was hesitant, but the monster’s leaking cock throbbed insistently on his chest, telling him he had the right answer.  
  
Conquest laughed, a low, rumbling chuckle. “And so much more,” he whispered. He stepped back, giving the guard a lewd grin, his tongue dipping out of his mouth and slowly coiling around his shaft. He brought it back up in a slow, hypnotic movement, the coil of his tongue slowly trailing back up his member. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off the monster; he knew this was his chance to escape, but…  
  
“Is this… real?” Victor’s words were hesitant, but he had stepped forward as though entranced by the monster’s cock. He brought his hands over to the thick shaft. Even the both of them together were barely enough to wrap around the tremendous thickness of the monstrous erection. The guard didn’t seem to notice or care about the green slime that quickly coated his fingers, nor the warmth that seemed to spread through his hands. It was warm, almost hot - and it throbbed with eagerness with every little touch.   
  
“You love it, don’t you?” Conquest was full of himself, but then the symbiote had every reason to be with how quickly the guard had come around to him. Victor might not have noticed it, but there was a faint green tinge in his eyes, now - one that was only visible to Conquest’s enhanced senses. “There’s a part of you that wants it so, so badly…”  
  
“Yeah…” Victor didn’t seem to realise he had responded, he was so focused on the throbbing erection in front of him. Slowly, he leaned in, taking a deep breath. He moaned softly, the erotic smell going straight through his body; his senses screamed at him for _more,_ insisted that he needed it, that this monster’s shaft was all that was right with the world.   
  
The guards hands slowly slip over the cock, the human bringing himself so close he was practically hugging Conquest’s shaft to his body. With a grunt, the symbiote lowered himself to his knees to give Victor better access.   
  
Perhaps if he hadn’t done so, Victor might have had the chance to come to his senses.  
  
As it was, the guard quickly hugged it close, not caring about the way the goo completely stained what was left of his uniform. Victor pressed his face into Conquest’s glans, his hands wandering up and down the shaft, the precum acting as lube to make every movement feel amazing to the symbiote.   
  
The part of Conquest that was Frank remembered when he was a scientist that had crushed on Victor. Never in a million years would he have expected Victor to be clinging on to his cock, the security guard lapping away at his precum like it was the only thing that mattered in the world, stroking him off like his life depended on it.   
  
It was hot, knowing that he had so utterly subdued the man with nothing but his cock. Conquest gave an experimental thrust of his hips, and Victor only moaned softly, utterly enamored with the monstrous length in his hands. The man’s cock was straining against his pants, a wet spot on the front from where his pre was leaking; his face was slippery with slime… Even his hair was slick with Conquest’s cum, and Victor didn’t seem to care. A low growl escaped from Conquest.  
  
This man was _his._  
  
The utter submissiveness was an incredible turn on, surprising even to Conquest - so much so that it took little to no extra stimulation before he came. The symbiote thrust his hips forward with a roar, Victor letting out a gasp as the throbbing shaft jerked against his face; all at once, warm, green cum spurted out at him. The guard groaned and swallowed eagerly, as much as he could, but it was far too much for him. It got onto his hair, stained his uniform, leaked into his pants…  
  
In a quick, desperate move, Victor tore open his pants as quickly as he could. His cock jerked out, human and unchanged - but he didn’t need to do any more than touch it before he came hard, the strongest orgasm he had ever had in his life. The amount was miniscule compared to Conquest’s cum, but that wasn’t important; what was important was the fact that he remained hard and horny in spite of his orgasm.   
  
Victor panted, collapsing onto the now-warm metal floor of the lab. Conquest was still cumming, a hiss leaving his throat as spurt after spurt of slime landed on the human. Victor didn’t complain. Instead, he grabbed on to his cock and began to stroke; slowly at first, unsure if his master would allow it of him, then faster and more eager as the addictive seed began its work on him.   
  
His eyes were closed, the guard lost in a frenzy of pleasure. His clothes began to dissolve around him in the slimy cum, but all that did was expose more of his skin to the very substance that had so thoroughly turned him on. Victor squirmed, trying to get as much of the liquid on his body as possible.  
  
Alas, it was not to be. Pleasure radiated from the security guard’s cock, steadily increasing, yet never quite hitting the point where he would orgasm. His threshold seemed to be raising higher and higher, constantly just out of his reach, to the point where it was almost painful - but he couldn’t stop, it just felt so good…  
  
His hand wasn’t tiring. The slime puddle around Victor had begun to move, rippling. It climbed towards the source of his pleasure, the source of heat - and began to coat his still-aching cock, his arm, feeding them oxygen and preventing the buildup of lactic acid. Victor was lost in nothing but pleasure, in the warmth of the cum he was surrounded by.  
  
As the liquid seed gathered around his cock, it began to spread; each stroke pulsed it out a little further along his body. It wrapped around Victor in what almost seemed like a protective cocoon, if one that was perfectly form-fitting - and as it tightened around his fingers and solidified, it became a suit much like Conquest’s, its color turning into a dark green.   
  
Victor didn’t stop. He had noticed the changes, but it turned him on. He was being given a gift, he knew, a chance to be just like his master - and he welcomed the changes. The security guard spread his legs, letting out a soft moan as the slime quickly spread into his ass, massaging his prostate as it began to alter the internals of his body. His cock jerked, and this time the precum that came out was tinged a faint green.  
  
That, of course, was the least of his changes. Victor panted, trying to get up his feet, his hands never letting go of his cock - but his legs wobbled, too weakened by pleasure. Instead, he leaned back against the wall as the slime spread up his neck, slowly thickening, giving him the same defined musculature as his master. The same kind he had always longed to have… As it spread, it solidified, turning from a gooey mess into something far more similar to the symbiote Conquest had originally been - a slime that crawled and spread almost as if it was intelligent.  
  
His arms began to slowly grow, his biceps and triceps gaining mass, and Victor grunted as he used his newfound strength to squeeze tight around his cock. His chest broadened and his spine stretched, giving him a frame that could match that of his master’s in size.. As the semi-liquid ooze coated his head, it gave it a new shape entirely - a tapered chin with no mouth at all, with faintly glowing white eyes.   
  
Atop his head, two little bulges appeared before lengthening, becoming antennae that waved faintly about in the air.   
  
Victor’s legs grew next, the muscles thickening and strengthening as he flexed. It looked rather like he was shaking out the transformation; as he shook his feet, the ripple of ooze spread further down and the changes sped up. As it wrapped around the ends of his feet, they thickened, and with a final surge the suit squeezed hard around his cock, pulling and stretching it, massaging it into a length to fit his new height..   
  
That perhaps would have been the end of it if not for the thoughts that ran through Victor’s mind. He needed a way to show that he belonged to his master, that he was Conquest’s pet, to be used whenever the symbiote desired.   
  
In response to the security guard’s thoughts, the suit bulged briefly around his neck and manifested into a collar. Conquest’s name was etched into it. There was no distinct pattern on the new monster’s body, just a dark, uniform green; it meant, after all, that he had no new identity save for his role as the symbiote’s pet…  
  
Conquest seemed surprise at the last addition - but he smirked, picking up the leash that had manifested and giving it a tug. “Looks like you got into this even more than I thought you would,” the monster said with a chuckle. A large, clawed finger reached down to slowly trace the underside of Victor’s new cock, and the surface of the guard’s body _rippled_ in response. Without a mouth, his moan reverberated throughout his entire body, and he had to work to avoid collapsing into Conquest’s arms.   
  
The symbiote couldn’t have loved this turn of events more. He pulled back, then carefully laid his body back down on the ground, showing off his uniquely defined musculature and the hard, throbbing cock at the center of it all. He ran a casual hand up and down his shaft as it began once again leaking precum. This time, he was careful to spread it all along his length as a lube.  
  
“Why don’t you show your master how much you want him, hm?” Conquest chuckled, his eyes closely following Victor’s movements. He knew the guard would succumb to his request, but it surprised even him how quickly and eagerly he moved; the other monster didn’t even hesitate before crawling forward, his antennae waving about in the air. Conquest’s cock rubbed against the monster’s slick, tight ass - and though the symbiote groaned at the contact, it was Victor that shuddered with pleasure, his entire body almost going slack.  
  
He jerked himself backwards in a quick, harsh movement, quickly thrusting Conquest’s huge cock into his passage. If he felt any discomfort from the action, Victor didn’t show it in the least; instead, his back arched and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Loud, panting breaths escaped from the newly formed creature from no clear orifice. Looking carefully, in fact, it almost seemed as though a faint steam was rising from his skin…  
  
“M-master…” There was a strange echo to Victor’s voice, but it was still very recognisable; there was no mistaking the man beneath the suit. “T-thank you…”   
  
The creature jerked up and down, his cock bobbing with his own momentum. Specks of green slime flicked up into the air and landed on Conquest, quickly absorbed into the symbiote - who grinned at Victor in turn. “Oh, don’t thank me yet.”   
  
There was a peculiar, seductive quality to the monster’s tone…  
  
Victor’s eyes widened in shock. His entire formed seemed to waver for a moment, almost melting before it resolidified - and when it did, the monster was panting heavily, his fingers tearing easily through the metal of the floor and gripping tightly on to what purchase he had.   
  
Conquest’s tongue had snuck out and wrapped itself around the base of Victor’s cock, and the newly formed monster simply had no idea what to do with this newfound pleasure, nor with the idea that his master was personally pleasing him. He was at once flattered and uncertain, not knowing what he had done to deserve such an honor. “A-ah…! Master, I… Oh, god, please…”  
  
His hips jerked up against Conquest’s tongue. Victor squirmed, the symbiote’s cock still buried as deep in him as could be; every small movement caused a shock of pleasure in him from both his shaft and the prostate in his ass. He loved how stretched he felt, how filled, and he didn’t want it to end. “P-please… don’t stop…”  
  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” Conquest’s response came out as an amused hiss, his tongue abruptly tightening around Victor’s member, his hips suddenly jerking hard into the monster. Victor gasped, shuddered, couldn’t control the intensity of his reaction -  
  
He came.  
  
Arcs of glorious, green cum burst out of his shaft as he panted and squirmed, first landing on the wall far behind the pair, then landing closer and closer until eventually it was spurting directly into Conquest’s waiting mouth. The symbiote smirked as he savored the taste - but it wasn’t over for Victor. No, he might have experienced his satisfaction, but…  
  
Conquest hadn’t had his just yet.  
  
In a swift, decisive move, the symbiote’s incredible strength was brought to bear against Victor. The monster was lifted bodily up, the moaning mess that he was, and slammed into the metal wall with a dull thunk. All at once, Conquest began fucking roughly into him, jamming his cock in and out of the monster’s loosened passage - all to a plethora of moans and begs that he not stop. Victor hadn’t stopped cumming; small dribbles of fluid kept leaking out of his cock as Conquest thrust into him.  
  
A minute of this later, however, Conquest tensed and roared. Symbiote cum rushed into the waiting monster, who groaned in delight at the warmth that filled his insides - and as Conquest came, his body seemed to react, absorbing the cum into his mass. Ever so slightly, his muscles and height grew…  
  
But that was the extent of it, at least for now. Conquest released the monster abruptly, leaving him to collapse panting onto the ground, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. For his part, Conquest’s cock continued to leak in a small drizzle onto the floor - but his expression was oddly gentler now. He sat and stared at Victor for a moment, a wry smirk on his face.  
  
Once Victor had gathered himself, he stared up at his master. Had anyone told him this would happen to him on his shift, he wouldn’t have believed them - but now things were different. Very different, in fact; in the moment Conquest had reached his climax, a certain connection between the two had been established. An understanding.  
  
“...Frank?” Victor wasn’t sure if he believed the words that came into his mind.   
  
Conquest snorted, but there was a faint grin on the monster’s face. “Conquest. But… yes. We are - I am also Frank.”  
  
“I always had a crush on you…” Victor’s words were muttered, as though he was still processing what he’d just gone through, what he’d just learned.  
  
“I did too,” Frank, inside of Conquest, spoke. “But heh, I partnered with Conquest here and we learned a few things about what you liked…” As the former scientist spoke, the symbiote on his fingers wiggled happily, as though glad that it was being acknowledged - though it just as quickly went back to languidly stroking the scientist’s cock.   
  
“You gave it to me, huh?” Victor would have given Conquest a crooked smile if he’d still had a mouth; instead, his antennae waved happily about in the air. “Figures it’d take an extraterrestrial warrior to get us together.”   
  
“We are a little more than that now,” Conquest responded with a deep chuckle. He rose to his feet; his head was much clearer now that Frank’s desires and that of the symbiote’s had been momentarily satisfied, and though he was Victor’s master, the man’s personality remained intact - with just a few changes as to his priorities.   
  
“I suppose you are,” Victor said speculatively. Impulsively, he reached out and grabbed Conquest’s hand, squeezing it gently - and though the symbiote looked at him in surprise, he did not protest.


End file.
